Nightmare
by Viper-Vegeta
Summary: Bra's tied to a wall and can only watch helplessly as Vegeta is beaten closer and closer to death...Rating just in case...I wasn't sure.


VV: Hi! (dodges thrown fruit) Hey! I can't help it if i haven't written lately! Well..actually...I can...but-

CV: shut up already.

VV: sorry! Anyway...PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE YOU READ THE ONESHOT!

This oneshot wasn't written by me. My sister wrote it, but because she doesn't have a account she asked me to post it under my name. I have full permission from her...so this is allowed, right? Please take a few moments to review it, even if you don't like it, because this is the first thing she's written and I think she would benefit from any comments you can offer!

CV: The usual disclaimers...there is only one Akira Toriyama...that DBZ-creating-god...so it doesn't belong to any of us loving fanfic writers! SOB

VV: Again, please comment!

* * *

**Nightmare**

She fought against the iron grip of the ki binds holding her back, even though she knew the struggle wasn't worth the energy, and watched as the masked figure mauled her weakened father.

"Daddy! No! No! NO! THIS CAN'T BE REAL!"

"My dear Bra, I assure you, this is completely real. Although it would seem obvious that your not enjoying the show. What's wrong? You told us all how you hated him, how you wanted him punished for everything he's ever done to hurt or cause pain. You told me all about it, don't you remember? Well I'm almost done now… I think I might just take the show to another level, what do you think?"

He'd always seemed so completely stupid, so totally dense, thicker than lead glass but all the same he was always so kind and caring, how could he possibly _want _to hurt Vegeta?

"How…could you…betray…me like…this?" Vegeta wheezed, every breath pushing the limit on the strain of his broken ribs, he could feel only pain, pain of the blood, seeping into his pierced lungs, and pain of his heart, how could he have ever loved such a monster? How could this…this…_thing_ possibly have ever been his beloved daughter?

"Yes, please tell him Bra. Tell your dying father how you betrayed his trust, his immortal love for you. Tell him before I crush him into the dust from which he came."

"DADDY NO! Don't listen to a word! It's all a lie Daddy! I would never betray you!"

"Then…_why…can't I…believe…you_?"

"But…but Daddy you_ know_ I would never hurt you!" Bra wept soundly as she watched he father, her Daddy sprawled across the black ground, his hair matted with blood, his ripped and torn flesh hanging off his bones in strips.

"ENOUGH of this meaningless drivel! I want this kill and I will _have _this kill" Goku bellowed, his blood-sodden cape slipping as he turned on heel and rounded on Vegeta.

Picking him up by what was left of the scruff of his neck, Goku turned toward Bra, walking slowly with his arm extended, forcing her to stare at her father's contorted face and twisted figure.

"See the pain you've caused your precious daddy? _How_ could you do such a thing Bra?" Sweet, delicate sarcasm simply dripping off his voice, as Goku formed a ki-sword around his idle limb, slowly raising it to Vegeta's neck.

"Please…please…Goku, no, please…" All she could do was sob, silent tears cutting tracks through her dust and blood stained face.

"But this is what you wanted, Bra." He drew the ki-sword leisurely closer to Vegeta's neck, the sheer power radiating off the weapon already cutting through the soft, delicate skin surrounding Vegeta's veins.

Vegeta took one last mortally injured look at his once precious daughter, and his last breath was brought to an end as the blade sliced through his soft, fragile flesh, and Goku walked away, laughing menacingly at the chaos he caused.

"I'll let you deal with the blood on you soul now Bra…"

* * *

An ear-splitting scream reached the ears of a particular Saiyan, who wasted no time in flying down the stairs, a subconscious mind leading toward a scared and lonely child.

"BRA!" Vegeta skidded to a halt, sliding evenly into the doorframe, only to continue his race to the one he cherished most. "Baby, pumpkin Chibi, what's the matter?" he called desperately, nothing could hurt her, the cause would be crushed in seconds, along with it's surroundings.

"Oh, Daddy! Your _alive_!" Bra stated matter-of-factly, only to cause a mystified expression to creep across her fathers face.

"Darling, would you _please_ explain that a little more clearly?"

"Well Daddy you'd never believe me, but I was having this dream, and you 'n' me 'n' Goku were in the grounds at night, and it was all dark 'n' stuff, 'n' I couldn't move b'coz Goku was binding me, 'n' you was on the ground, all bleeding 'n' stuff…"

END

* * *

VV: So, what did you think? PLEASE REVIEW! FOR MY SISTER'S SAKE!

CV: One other thing...

VV: Oh, yeah! My sister doesn't have a penname yet, so can you give any suggestions? Here's some things to think about if you're going to try giving her a penname...

1) She hates Chichi and Chichi's big, loud mouth.

2) She's against Seme-Vegeta, (I can't believeI even let myself type that) but she doesn't mind Uke-Vegeta and Seme-Goku stories.

3) She doesn't have a great knowledge of the DBZ world. (I'm doing my best to educate her, though.)

VV: Can you be of any help? Thankyou, even if you only review that you didn't like it! (PS: Don't like flamers.)


End file.
